


All the Pretty Pieces

by PrittlePrince



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Everyone is Awake, M/M, Sleepy smut, bangchan talks in his sleep, felix takes his opportunity, not quite somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrittlePrince/pseuds/PrittlePrince
Summary: When Chan unconsciously seeks Felix in his sleep, Felix takes an opportunity to act on the romantic tension thats been growing between them over the course of several long years spent side by side.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 17
Kudos: 508





	All the Pretty Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Just smut. No plot to speak of. 
> 
> My first every fic for the skz fandom! 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support. 
> 
> I hope if you like this fic you'll leave a comment, or come chat with me!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/prittleceebs)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/prittleceebs)
> 
> Edited and adapted from [this](https://twitter.com/prittleceebs/status/1213644643864326145) twitter thread I posted recently.

In the cold blue of the early morning light, Chan’s breath rushes out of him when he first feels the touch. A dream is chased away- something that had been soft and welcoming. His lips tingle from something that slips quickly out of reach. 

Fingertips tentatively lock with his own and he becomes aware of the the bed beneath him, legs tangled with the comforter. In the darkness, he opens his eyes but it’s for naught- he sees very little. In the bed, a short ways away from him Felix faces the wall, his profile slight and lacking detail. Chan sees he’s tucked away, nearly on his stomach, he’s reaching back with one lazy arm awkwardly slung over his waist. Across the short distance of wrinkled sheets, he squeezes Chan’s fingers.

“Can’t sleep?” Chan asks. He tugs until Felix’s body is tucked up against his own, warm and pliant. Slight and flexible, Felix fits naturally under Chan’s arm. With a huff, tension eeks out of him.

Chan doesn’t get much of a response- only a small, tired noise and Felix pulling Chan’s arm around his own stomach with his face tucked into his pillow. 

Too tired to fret over the way his heart thumps heavily at the action, Chan buries his nose in the fine hairs at the base of Felix’s neck and breathes him in. Cade oil. Tonka. He wants to press his lips there- over the intoxicating scent above the thrum of Felix’s pulse.

Like so many times before, he’s more than capable of restraint. Felix is so open and giving with his skinship. They share everything. They’re inseparable. He’s used to easy way Felix’s fits against him. In Chan’s eyes, it’s too much to ask for more than this gift.

He curses his own telltale heartbeat, hoping Felix can’t tell through the barrier of their thin cotton t-shirts. His fingers drift softly against Felix’s stomach and he allows sleep to tug at the edges of his consciousness.

In the early hours of the morning, when drown is spirits him away, he dreams. A lazy morning, leaning in a sunbeam with a fresh coffee, waiting on wakefulness with one ear pod loosely tucked in his ear. The edges of his dream are hazy, blurry. Anything outside of his focus lacks detail. He‘s aware of someone else in the kitchen, fretfully moving around in the background.

Chan thinks of Felix- hair soft and pink like a peach, his freckles plentifully dashed across glowing skin. Chan thinks of him and he is there, suddenly. Grinning down at him with sleepy eyes and one naked shoulder exposed in a loose T-shirt that’s just a bit too long. Felix plucks the coffee from his hands with delicate fingers and climbs into his lap. He extends sun-kissed legs to wrap around Chan’s waist.

Chan smells that familiar scent again, right before Felix leans in and brushes their noses together. Warmth and sweetness. Earthiness. Intoxicated, he tilts his head and parts his lips and Felix descends hungrily, licking into his mouth with a sigh.

With a groan Chan grips at Felix’s waist, feels how slender he is under the wide grip of his hands. Feels how his half hard cock fits against the perfect swell of Felix’s ass as the smaller shuffles closer in his Chan’s lap.

He feels dizzy with it- the perfect friction, the way he can _feel_ Felix’s core, feel where Felix might part on his fingers, later. He can’t catch his breath, pleasure coiling cruelly in his gut as Felix sucks on his lips and rocks boldly against him.

“Fuck- ‘ _Lix_ -“ He hears his own helplessness in his voice. How easily Felix has reduced him to whimpers stokes the fire behind his navel. He can’t get Felix’s devilish grin out of his mind’s eye.

“Channie-“ Felix huffs, trying to get his attention. Dream-Felix is breathy, pornographic. Lipgloss glints along his cupid’s bow. Chan rocks up and against him again, feeling how the head of his cock catches behind Felix’s balls through the thin cotton of his shorts.

“ _Yes_ -“ he hisses, and is sure he hears Felix swear. Not-dream-Felix would almost never do that. He always admonishes Chan when he swears, whispering indignantly.

“Chan, please-“ there’s a firm grip on his wrist that twists into a brief, hot pain and then he’s gasping awake in the darkness of their dorm room.

There’s always that sudden suspension of disbelieve in the microseconds after being pulled from a deep dream. Catching his breath, Chan realizes his thighs burn with unexpected exhaustion. He’s sweaty. His hair curls against his forehead and he tastes salt above his lip.

Unmistakeable is the tight ache of pleasure where his hard cock is trapped against his belly. He takes another breath, desperately gathering awareness as he wiggles his fingers and toes. His cock is trapped against his belly, and- something.

“ _Chan_ -“ he feels his blood run cold. Felix’s voice, thick with sleep, unmistakeable. A gentle rumble that threatens to shake down years of comradarie, an irreplaceable bond.

“Oh my god-“ he mutters, mortified. His voice is raspy with misuse. He can feel how his own pulse thrums through his chest and his cock, can feel the dizzying heat of Felix’s body against his own. His heart patters restlessly along, fluttering in his chest. 

He feels weak at the obvious shape of Felix’s perfect ass, aligned to Chan’s hips and the tender softness of him obvious even through his clothes. The shorts do little to provide Felix any modesty. What little he could have had is unquestionably sullied by Chan’s cock twitching against him, obvious through the thin cotton of his shorts. 

Within a beat Chan’s pushing away, automatically lifting one knee on the bed to put much needed space between them. The sudden shift drags his cock unmistakably between Felix’s thighs and they both gasp. Chan grits his teeth, mortification somehow deepening. 

Chan can’t find his breath- or words. Horrified, he begins to stammer. “L-lix,” and he clears his throat, placing a steadying hand on Felix’s waist. He begins to push further away but slender fingers clamp down on his wrist, hot from being beneath the covers.

“Stop _moving_ ,” Felix hisses. He doesn’t sound so sleepy anymore. His voice is commanding, direct, and Chan does as he’s told. It’s the only possible way to keep the situation from becoming worse.

“‘Lix, I’m sorry. I was having a dream.” He offers after a beat, voice pained. The smell of Felix is still so present, a soft bouquet that brushes against Chan’s anxiety with unclear intentions. He holds his breath, but the smell is already pressed deep into his shirt. He feels the ghost of Felix’s body against his own. He wills his cock down, furious with himself.

“I know,” Felix comments, stroking a thumb over the back of Chan’s hand where he has him held tight to his own stomach. “You kept whispering my name.”

The comment floats up into the silence of the room like a prophecy.

Chan burns with shame. He doesn’t know what to say. More pressing yet is the way his erection is now pressed into the bed, seemingly unaffected by the situation. Chan is grateful to have his raised knee between them. 

Felix squeezes his wrist again.

“Don’t stop,” he ventures, squeezing Chan’s hand and glancing over his shoulder. He must see the look of terror on Chan’s face, because he squeezes again and leans back.

“Lix-“ Chan can’t catch his breath, not when Felix reaches back and finds Chan’s hip, leveraging himself back. With a carefully placed foot, he urges Chan’s knee out of the way and shimmies back.

Chan drops his forehead to Felix’s shoulder and breathes him in, helpless to the hot slide of Felicia pert ass against his cock. He twists his hips shamelessly and Chan hisses, burrowing his face further.

“Don’t be mad-“ Felix begs, pushing his hands out against the bedspread so he can settle back more securely, can bend at the waist and rock against the whole of him.

“Mad? Jesus fuck, ‘Lixxie.” Chan mutters, dropping his head when they meet perfectly and Felix drags along his cock, deliciously tight against him. Lean muscle and a tight ass. The strength Chan feels when Felix links their fingers and holds them over his abdomen, bowing his back. He begins to sweat, unbelieving as Felix twists lewdly against him.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Chan whispers against peach hair, breathing Felix in and desperately still while Felix softly rides him. Even through their boxers, the intimacy is dizzying. 

“Yes, please. I want it,” Felix breathes, shameless. He pulls on Chan’s arm until they’re curled as tightly as physically possible, and then he rocks again. Chan keens against the back of his neck before finally securing his mouth over Felix’s pulse, as he’d resisted for so long.

“I never thought you’d want this-“ he murmurs, and Felix whimpers at the way Chan’s voice vibrates over his skin.

“I tried to get closer to you,” Felix sighs out, tilting his head back over Chan’s shoulder, expression sleepy and he rolls his hips without any urgency.

Chan spreads a wide hand over Felix’s stomach and pulls him back against each rock of his hips. Eyes adjusting in the dark, he can see the outline of his cock when he looks down, urgently tenting his boxers and fitting snug between Felix’s cheeks. Felix’s shorts have ridden up and Chan sees the long line of his naked thigh and where it meets the tender curve of his ass peeking out from beneath the wrinkled cotton. He drops a hand to press his thumb there, tugging and sighing when Felix as he moans quietly.

“I was too shy to just ask, but...” Felix turns his head and their faces are so close. Chan presses his nose to his temple, tickling against his cheeks before pressing his lips there. 

Felix’s lips part on a groan at the tease, at the closeness of their almost-kiss. Chan presses on his hips and pushes against him, hiking Felix’s leg up to his chest so Chan can slot his cock against the most intimate part of him.

“Channie- oh _fuck_ , ah-“ The sudden grip Chan takes on his hip brings them pressed impossibly close, and Chan swells thick and hot against him. He’s held there with a firm grip as Chan begins a lazy pace, rocking against the cleft of his ass.

“Feel how much I want you,” Felix begs, pushing Chan’s palm down his front until he knows Chan can feel the scorching curve of his cock against the front of his boxers.

It’s intoxicating. Felix thrusts back against him and eagerly into Chan’s palm, both. The skin of his throat tastes heavenly where Chan secures his mouth, licking across his rabbit-quick pulse.

“I’ll come like this,” he warns, breath hot against the shell of Felix’s ear.

“I want you to fuck me,” Felix admits, and Chan feels like he’ll short circuit. He draws in a ragged breath and he knows Felix can feel the way he swells and twitches against the curve of his ass.

“Not this time,” Chan laments, and he’s truly apologetic as he continues his unhurried thrusting. He squeezes and the swell of Felix’s ass fits into the curve of his palm. Against his tight little bottom, the urgent curve of Chan’s cock again him makes him look huge in comparison. When the time is right, Felix will require careful prep to take him painlessly. With the way Felix’s shorts have begun to catch damp on his erection, Chan is certain they don’t have that long.

“Can I make you come, baby?” He counters Felix’s offer, curling his fingers around the rigid shape of Felix’s sex that leaks through thin cotton. Felix obvious arousal stokes something inside of him- pride, possession. Whatever it is is heady, causes heat to curl behind his ears and his neck and his knees. He bites his lip and rubs at the wet spot on the front of Felix’s shorts until his thumb is slippery.

Felix’s moan leaves him warbling and shy and he tilts his head, searching for Chan’s mouth. He’s painfully close, words a hushed whisper against a scattering of freckles.

“Kiss me, at least.” Felix complains, and Chan leans over to press his lips soundly to Felix’s. He breathes through his nose and pulls back before dipping back in to suck at his bottom lip. Felix tastes perfect, dimly like toothpaste and bitten lips. Chan groans, licking into his mouth while his fingers slip beneath the waistband of Felix’s shorts and slide over the slick head of his cock.

They both moan softly, mouths moving lazily as Chan takes him into hand and twists his grip upwards.

“Please,-“ Felix gasps, arcing into the grip around his cock. Chan grinds into him, voice ragged. His own cock is brutally hard and aching. The heat that gathers between them is near-painful and the muscles of Chan’s stomach begin to tick with exertion.

“Felix, _ah_ -“ Chan might be too close for much production. “I won’t last... I don’t have anything...” he tries to still his hips but he only slows, pulling back so he can rut purposefully against Felix’s perineum again. He hears Felix’s frustrated sigh die on a whine.

“Just-“ he reaches back and pushes at his own shorts, urging them over the swell of his ass. Chan’s cock leaves a trail of glittering precome across the base of his spine.

“Use this,” he growls, pressing a small packet into Chan’s hand. It’s lube, produced out of nowhere. Chan balks.

“Just keep this on hand, do you?” He teases with a chuckle, face heating as he thinks of countless nights spent side by side where Felix might have waited until Chan had just fallen asleep to fuck into his him own slick fist.

Felix doesn’t take note of Chan’s needling, whining instead when he feels Chan’s slicked fingers brush his ass. He heats at the sound of Chan coating his cock, regrets the way they momentarily have to bend away from one another as Chan endeavours to shove his own boxers over his own knees.

Chan’s cock, when it’s pressed against him, burns hot like a brand across his opening. It’s frictionless with excess lube, and Chan tips the weight of him down by pressing with two fingers and slides his cock behind Felix’s balls. 

He’s leaves a swath of lube from Felix’s hole to his cock and Chan begins to rock there, obsessed with the heat of his thighs closing over the sensitive head of his cock.

When his fingers fall hot along Felix’s cock again, they’re slick and Felix curls at the waist, chasing the tight grip Chan’s fist makes. He tenses his thighs, pinning Chan’s cock. He’s unprepared for how big Chan feels, how when he crosses his legs at the knee its almost like he’s getting fucked open, like his body is struggling to accept the slow slide of Chan’s girth between his well-toned thighs.

“You feel so _fucking_ good,” Felix whimpers, rocking into Chan’s fingers and back against the slick slide of his length. In Chan’s arms he is small, kept. He’s dizzy from the faded scent of Chan’s cologne, from the way the rings Chan still wears to bed like an idiot are hot to the touch and sear across his cock.

“Yeah?” Chan responds belatedly, sweat beading at his temples as he fights against the tight curl of pleasure that is aching for release. His impending orgasm batters against his restraint like a large bird in a small cage, and as Felix begins to chant small praises he tumbles ever closer to an edge he can’t come back from.

“Baby, I’m close,” he warns, and then gasps when he feels Felix twitch in his grip and spill hot and slick over his fingers. At though beckoned, Felix’s orgasm rushes over him unexpectedly. His body twists and arches in Chan’s arms and his thighs tremble, milking Chan’s cock mercilessly.

“Oh- oh-“ His voice is small as he twists and surges forward into Chan’s grip, pulsing weakly over hot fingers. Chan gentles him through it. Whispered praises mouthed behind his ear, grip tight at his waist.

The sight of Felix coming apart is breathtaking, and his satisfied moan against the corner of Chan’s mouth finally springs the lock on his own release. His vision blurs. White hot, like touching a stovetop. His pulse thrums heavily right down to his cock and he feels the first wave like electricity as he tumbles over the edge.

Felix’s fucked-out voice purrs against his cheek as Chan drives forward and stills, pulsing his release across Felix’s softening cock and the backs of his thighs. He sobs quietly, helpless noises that are panted hot against Felix’s jaw.

Felix feels each hot rope of come land across the backs of his legs like lashes.

“So good for me.” Felix whispers, pulling Chan closer as he begins to come down. 

They both sink into the bed, their bed. They catch their breath for a moment, that precious moment right before fretful thoughts and worry usually creep in. 

Felix extricates himself enough to sit up a moment, leaning on his hand. Come smears along his thighs and makes them stick. He wrinkles his nose. He won’t be able to sleep like this but he feels too tired to get up. 

He knows he should clean up but when Chan flops onto his back the toned expanse of his chest is too hard to resist and Felix sighs and scoots over.

Chan gazes down at him, wonder in his eyes as Felix curls under his arm, cheek pressed to his heart. It’s surreal to see Felix face him now, to take in the curve of his cheek dusted pink with exertion. Affection in every move, real and earnest. 

Beyond, the room is a pale blue that glows with the earliest hint of morning. Felix’s hair seemed to be cast with lavender in the low light. His freckles dust across his cheeks like smeared ash. Heart thumping, Chan dips his chin to press his lips there.

“I’ve liked you too much for too long not to need to talk to you about this...” Chan huffs against his temple after a tense silence. Felix cracks a smile and Chan feels the cat-like curl of Felix’s mouth against his skin.

“About what this means,” Chan finishes, after a beat.

“You worry,” Felix chuckles, and Chan pouts. Of course he worries. He can’t help worrying that he might have accidentally taken advantage. That he made Felix feel like he _had_ to touch, after waking up with Chan’s cock hot against him.

Chan becomes aware of his own heartbeat. Of its efforts to steady.

“You like me?” Chan asks instead of suffering. He needs to know. Felix blinks up at him with one of his secret little smiles and Chan lets out a breath.

“Yeah. It’s been torture sleeping beside you every night for weeks. Do you know you talk in your sleep?” His fingers run over Chan’s stomach and Chan has to bat down the small bit of arousal that stirs at the idle gesture. More importantly, he feels relieved.

“Often,” Felix continues, answering his own question, and his expression becomes a little vexed. Chan’s ears heat with embarrassment.

He slips his fingers into Felix’s hair, pushing it back from his forehead and where it curls near his cheek. He rubs his thumb there, and Felix glances up at him.

“Eventually I couldn’t handle it anymore. I...” he twirls his fingertip in a circle on Chan’s stomach.

“Seduced me?” Chan offers. Felix gasps with feigned offense.

“I could never...” he covers his chest with his hand and Chan snakes an arm over his waist, pulling Felix further into his lap.

“Do you have _any_ idea how sinful you look? Pressed against me like that? I never stood a chance.”

Felix looks surprised for a second before the mask falls and a wide grin splits his face.

“I was counting on it.” 

Chan feels lovesick. He can’t believe he has Felix like this, now, gazing at him with affection. 

Felix reaches out, and his thumb fits just along the groove of a Chan’s lips.

“Why are you pouting?” He whispers. Chan covers his hand with his own.

“I like you,” Chan confirms, again. Helpless. Truthful.

Felix leans up on his elbow. His eyes sparkle with a mirth that sits just beneath the surface, and he pulls himself up, throwing one leg over Chan’s hip. He presses his fingertips to Chan’s jaw and meets his gaze with a smile. Whole, genuine. He brings their foreheads together.

“You have me.” He utters.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/prittleceebs)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/prittleceebs)


End file.
